


your arms are the only home i need.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor Kita Shinsuke, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Spoilers, Onigiri Shop Owner Osamu, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ㅤIf there’s anything Miya Osamu knows about having a job in the medical field, it’s that there’s nearly not an hour in the day where you’re able to visit a heated restaurant and eat a proper meal, or anything at all, even. The suspicion in his chest merely rises; Shinsuke is always centered on making sure they’re both keeping up with meals, remaining hygienic, and simply tending to basic needs.ㅤBut, Osamu doesn’t insist on pushing and compelling his lover. Perhaps he’d remind him again when they reach home.ㅤ
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	your arms are the only home i need.

ㅤ

“I’m here to see Kita, please.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Anxious fingertips, somewhat girded from labor, tapped against a mahogany countertop. Opposite sat a receptionist, perhaps even a nurse herself, although she didn’t appear to excessively adore her own job, considering the enervated yet indolent expression plastered on her face.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Take this card and wait for your number to show on the screen.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Osamu was never one for patience. Neither he nor Atsumu were, but he _did_ tend to be the one out of the two who were most capable of waiting. Atsumu often whined, grew irritating, or was _extremely_ intolerant with long periods of time to the point that he’d be on the verge of tugging out his own hair.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

A deep exhale caused the twin to brush a sweaty palm on the tied apron hung across his waist. It was _blatantly_ a given that the first thing his mind directs to after glancing down at his watch for the end of a casual work day is to visit the hospital, one of the two places Kita would be besides their shared home.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

As Osamu realised the woman before him simply raising a brow, it hit him that he’d been stalling right in front of the desk in thought,  
“Yeah. Th―”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Remember to take it twice a day with food, both morning and night.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

The onigiri manager halted mid-sentence at the silence-breaking noise of both a door opening and a voice far too familiar to ever grow unrecognisable, shifting his stance to peer over at the source.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Thank you very much, Kita- _hakase_.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Kita Shinsuke graduated from Inarizaki High with no regrets.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

He’d done the best he could offer both academically and physically, choosing to stray away further from volleyball to follow his ideals to study medicine and human health. After receiving a defeat against Karasuno at nationals, Kita passed his title of captain towards Miya Atsumu, the one he believed was fit for the challenge and was filled with an excessive amount of dedication to the sport.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

It was to no surprise that Miya Atsumu would grow to become a pro volleyball player for the MSBY Black Jackals, while his twin trailed his own passions towards creating and providing the public with mouth-watering _onigiri_. Meanwhile, Kita Shinsuke graduated from a high-classed medical university, currently serving as a doctor and a part-time surgeon, often appearing with an immaculate ivory coat.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

 _As well as_ a badge simply reading, _‘Miya,’_ alongside a ring that slid upon his finger just after he’d graduated with his newly seized M.D.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Oh, Osamu.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Shinsuke attempted to refrain himself from practically bounding towards his lover, an uncomfortable, yet swift walk having to make do. Both Osamu and Kita didn’t hesitate to wrap their arms around one another into a gentle embrace, pulling away soon enough to share a peck on the lips; the doctor finds himself standing on the tips of his toes whilst the other bends down in an attempt to match his partner’s height.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Perhaps not the most hygienic thing to do inside a hospital, the ex-captain ponders, but how could he resist?  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Ears catch an odd shuffling noise, and Kita retreats from their hug to spy the paper in Osamu’s possession.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“You were planning to have a checkup, were you? You know you don’t need to do that, you came at the right time as well,” he mutters, “I’d say that was the last patient, unless you aren’t just here to see me after all.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

An airy snicker causes the onigiri-maker to grin. He has never been a fan of lying, especially when Atsumu was constantly guilty of committing such an untruthful sin, but Osamu figures that falling victim to a simple act in order to see his own lover was enough of a reason to do so.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Nah. Just wanted to see ‘ya, and maybe thought we could walk home together. Or actually, are you hungry? Maybe we could visit an _izakaya_ , or any where you want, Shin-chan,” he replied, a bright flare in his orbs.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

A gravelly exhale caused a pang of surmise and trepidation to enter Osamu’s system, much like a sickening disease. Perhaps it was merely due to the cold drift entering from the automated doors, maybe Shinsuke was simply cold.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“No. I’m not hungry.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

If there’s anything Miya Osamu knows about having a job in the medical field, it’s that there’s nearly not an hour in the day where you’re able to visit a heated restaurant and eat a proper meal, or anything at all, even. The suspicion in his chest merely rises; Shinsuke is always centered on making sure they’re both keeping up with meals, remaining hygienic, and simply tending to basic needs.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

But, Osamu doesn’t insist on pushing and compelling his lover. Perhaps he’d remind him again when they reach home.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ-  
ㅤ

On their way, the evening trains are more vacant than usual. It was considerably late after all, but the vacuilty wouldn’t answer why Shinsuke had been so silent the entire ride.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Hey, Shinsuke.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Kita appears as if he’s on the verge of tripping into a deep sleep whilst he’s seated, although the mention of his name seems to be the only thing that perks him up.

ㅤ

ㅤ  
“Yes, my dear?”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Even now, after almost two years in which they’d been married, Osamu finds that his heart continues to skip several beats whenever Shinsuke calls him any nickname at all.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

But that isn’t what he should be thinking now.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Are you okay? I’ll cook you some _onigiri_ when we get home, okay?”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Please don’t.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

The response is quicker than a _shinkansen_ passing by a station, swifter than the breeze that strikes from the immaculate speed. Even with such a stoic answer, it’s simple to notice that Miya Shinsuke is, in fact, nowhere near the standard in which society deems to be ‘okay’.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“ _Shinsuke._ ”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

Ivory, black-tipped stands shift as the doctor merely turns his head. Beads of water clung to Kita’s lower lash lines as if their lives depended on it, both eyes equally appearing as if they’d overflow with tears.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

It’s the fourth time Osamu has seen him cry.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

The first being during high school, when the Inarizaki boys volleyball team had received their jerseys; in fact, the entirety of their team happened to observe as Kita sobbed, and it was memorable to remember that majority of them believed their captain had been wired and functioned by a battery like a robot all his life. The second was the first time that Osamu had learnt another of Shinsuke’s weaknesses. Having planned a date to watch a rather romantic, yet sorrowful movie at Toho Theatres, the twin vividly recalls peering over to see tears streaming down his boyfriend’s cheeks.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

The third was on their wedding day in France. Majority of both the Miya family as well as Shinsuke’s grandmother had managed to arrive successfully in order to share the day with them. Once Osamu had slid a ring past Kita’s second joint, a droplet landed on the back of his palm.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

This fourth time wouldn’t be one he wanted to remember.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

The twin reached for his husband’s hand only to interlace their fingers and trail an index over the other’s ring. Kita never deserved to hurt; Osamu couldn’t handle watching him weep.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Please, tell me what’s wrong.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

It takes multiple tremulous inhales and a cabin full of silence before Shinsuke is able to reply.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“I’m just _extremely_ tired, Osamu. That’s all there is to it.”  
ㅤ

ㅤ

And Osamu instantly realises that the other isn’t telling a simple white lie, but that he truly is exhausted. Perhaps more than Kita’s healthily trained body can handle.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

As the onigiri manager leans his head upon his lover’s shoulder, a comforting and gentle peck is placed against Shinsuke’s neck; Osamu would remember to cook Kita a delicious meal, help him to shower and dry his hair, before sleeping beside him and providing as much affection and warmth as needed, just as he does everyday.  
ㅤ

ㅤ

“Let’s go home, then.”

ㅤ

ㅤ

**Author's Note:**

> this was intended to start as fluff, but then it kinda just slipped into angst? i came up with this idea a few days ago, but then i didn't really do much about it because i wasn't feeling good about things i wrote, and i felt overwhelmed. but anyways.
> 
> please enjoy; comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
